


Lynel and Beast

by PTDuckie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Female Reader, some strong violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTDuckie/pseuds/PTDuckie
Summary: A lynel kidnaps you off Epona as you and Link are getting supplies. When things look grim, Prince Sidon comes to save you. But you see something that you are not sure how to deal with till you talk with him about it.





	Lynel and Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen and ask for something like this before but never in a way as I've thought of the situation. So i figured I would write down my own thoughts and see what you guys thought. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment on what you think.

You couldn’t believe how you got into this situation.

Your day started off as normal as it could be. Link had come to Zora’s Domain looking for a certain potion you could brew. Being one of the last to know how to brew potions, not elixirs, actual magical potions, you had popularity among travelers, Link, and the Zoras themselves. It’s how you made your money.  
It’s also how you found residence in Zora’s Domain where you set up shop and home. You knew how to brew potions that could protect the zoras from lightening and other things the monsters outside the domain’s walls could dish out while the knowledge of what you can do brought travelers and other business to Zora’s domain. Business that was much needed now that Vah Ruta was free from Ganon’s grasp.

Again, today was starting off nothing new. Link had rode up to workshop up by Mikau Lake, had knocked on your door, you answered, and you had open up the shop doors to find you were short of ingredients for what Link wanted.

It was also nothing new to you for you to ride out with Link on Epona to get what you needed; this round going out to South Nabi Lake. Picking and collecting the ingredients, you would have ridden back home to brew it for Link and let the champion be on his way for the day.

No, your morning today was nothing new. 

Until things changed as you two were riding back.

It started with Epona acting funny; head shaking and grunting. Perhaps something had startled her? Stopping to check her out, Epona wasn’t hurt or anything, so you two continued your trip back to Zora’s Domain. Then you got this odd feeling; like you were being watched. Holding onto Link more, Link took to your concerns and stopped Epona to look at the surrounding area. Nothing out of the ordinary but Link stayed cautious for your sake as you two continued on. Then you two heard loud footsteps as you two made it back on the main pathway. You and Link thought it was odd. Was a carriage coming by? It would be the oddest thing but not something truly out of the ordinary. Deciding to side step off the path, it wasn’t till it got closer that the sound wasn’t of carriage coming but something large coming at you two.

Next thing you two knew, you being snatched up right off Epona and you screaming for Link’s help.

Neither one of you knew where this lynel had come from or why it was here but one thing was for sure; it had taken interest in you.

So now you were trying to squirm out of it’s grasp, mentally beating yourself for not taking your sword with you, not really expecting anything to happen since you were with Link, as Link chased after it on Epona; shooting arrows at it’s head to try and slow it down. 

At one point, as the lynel turned towards Crenel Peak, Link shot a bomb arrow forward in front of it. Startling it, the lynel turned to fight as it dropped you on the ground. “RUN!” Link shouted as he took charge at the Llnel on Epona. 

You didn’t need to be told twice. You booked it as fast as you could into the wetlands to hide. Running as fast as you could in your boots, you found yourself on Zauz Island as you hid among the ruins; crouching down under some fallen walling that had been ti-pied by another fallen wall.

Sitting there in silence, you were rattling your thoughts inside your head as you tried to wait things out. Knocking the sides of your head with your hands, you were mentally beating yourself up again for getting into this situation. “STUPID! STUPID! STUPID GIRL!!!! You knew to bring your sword! You knew to bring your bow! Why did you think just having Link around was enough?!? Just because Ruta is tamed and Link had the lands cleared out again from the last blood moon, what gave you the idea that everything was completely safe? IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!!!!” you shouted in your head.

Then you heard a roar and you blood went cold. Curling up, you got as close to the wall as you could without knocking it down as you heard footsteps through the water. Holding your breath as you saw the lynel passing by near one of the trees you could see, you saw it took a bit of a beating; arm and eye bleeding. But Link was nowhere in sight. 

Shaking in fear now, the last thing you wanted to be was a lynel’s play thing. All you wanted to do was go home. To see your lover’s face again and to forget this every happened. But no, you were stuck here as the lynel walked around not more than 10 feet away from you; trying to catch any sign of you.

Closing your eyes, pushing her long hair away from your ears to hear, and having your hands over your mouth, you sat there in silence; listening in as the footsteps of the lynel started to go quite. Was it moving away? Had it given up finding you?

Slightly opening your eyes, you popped your head out enough to see the lynel was nowhere to be seen. It was quite. No other sounds other than nature itself. As a few ducks flew by above, you had to make a quick decision. 

Stay put or make a mad dash towards Zora’s Domain. 

Thinking it out for a few minutes, you decided to move out of your hiding spot, still staying low, and look around fully. 

Still, no sight of the lynel.

Finally making a decision, you ran as fast as you could towards Zora’s Domain; using Lanayru Tower as your land marker.

Things were going good as you got to Linebeck Island safely with no sight of the lynel. Catching your breath by a tree, the tower was close. All you had to do was get to the lizalfos structures, cross their bridges, and take the pathway up Zora River and you would be on home stretch. It was simple since Link had the lizalfos gone. Where was Link anyway? Had the lynel got to him? Before he could deal with Ganon?

Shaking your head to get those types of thoughts out as your head as you wiped sweat off your face, you made another mad dash for the Lizalfos structures.

Then you heard it. The lynel’s roar. And it was coming at you!

Running as fast as you could, you had almost made it to the waters of Rutala River to jump and dive in when it snatched you up again. Struggling out of it’s grasp, you shouted, “PUT ME DOWN!!!” The lynel had just looked at you funny as it brushed with one of it’s large fingers a few strains of your hair out of your face before turning to walk away from the waters.

That’s when it got smacked in the face with another arrow; the arrow becoming stuck in the wounded eye it had.

Link had caught back up; thought looking a bit beaten himself as he forehead was bleeding and his old shirt torn in places where cuts were bleeding and Epona no where to be seen.

From the shock of the attack, the lynel dropped you once again as you landed hard on the ground with a groan. Link taking a mad dash at the lynel, you had to roll out of the way to not get stepped on as you got up and ran towards Kincean Island; not really realizing where you were going but just wanted to get away from things.

But you heard the lynel roar again, having pushed Link off with it’s fiery breath, as it came after you again, picking you up and turning around to head away from the rocks. But Link shot another bomb arrow at the ground, forcing the lynel to run up to to the rocks of Kincean Island. Then from behind, Link shot another bomb arrow. 

From the force of things, the lynel had tossed you forwards as you screamed from hitting the rocks and rolling down to the shallow waters below.

Disoriented, you could feel pain all over; your right arm the worst. Trying to sit up, you spat blood from your mouth before falling back into the waters from the pain your arm arm gave you. Rolling over as best as you could so not to drown from your positioning, you tried to breath as you saw how bad your arm was. Bone sticking out, it was bleeding pretty badly as yet again you heard the lynel roar out. Scared for your life once again, you tried to quickly get up but to no avail. It was only when you heard it cry out again, possibly from Link attacking it, that you got enough adrenaline in you to push yourself onto your knees and one arm and then back onto your feet. Seeing it make the turn around the rocks, having not given up on having you, you tried to run toward the open waters.

Just as you had about made it to the waters, you tripped on your own two feet and fell forward just at the edge of where the shallows and the river meet as your broken arm fell into the deeper water; your blood still seeping out into the open river. Hearing it slow down, you sat there about to cry as it came closer to you. 

This was it. You weren’t going to make it back to Zora’s domain. To see your friends you made. To see the zora prince who had loved you so much. No, you were going to be stuck with this lynel because you didn’t think to bring your own sword and left your trust in a hero who hadn’t the slightest clue on what he was doing.

As it was on top of you now, feeling it’s breath on your hair as it bend down to look at you, the only thing you could do was shut your eyes as tears rolled down your face and scream out, “SIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!”

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!!!”

Quickly opening your eyes, you saw something large and red jump over you from the waters and attack the lynel. Seems Prince Sidon had come just in time as you ducked your head down to not get hit.

Hearing the lynel cry out, you looked back up to see Sidon was above you as the lynel had stumbled backwards and onto the ground. Picking you up and cradling you in one arm, it took a moment for you to register things before looking at your prince. Then utter shock and fear fell upon your face. 

Pupils dilated, blood all down his chin, he was still holding a piece of flesh in his mouth before spitting it out and baring his sharp teeth; giving a low and harsh growl. You had never seen your prince like this before. You didn’t know what to take of it.

Afraid at first to see what Sidon had done, you finally decided to look at the lynel. As it squirmed in pain, a large part of it’s face had been bitten off. The sight about to make you sick as blood oozed all over the rest of the lynel’s face; flesh exposed and what looked to be bone sticking out. Noticing Sidon pull his sword out, you leaned against his chest as he walked forward to the lynel; still giving that low and harsh rumble of growl.

As the lynel was about to sit back up to get back on it’s legs, Sidon stabbed his sword in it’s thigh; hard enough to penetrate the blade into the rocks under the shallow waters. The lynel was stuck there as it cried out in pain. 

But Sidon didn’t care. 

He just stared at it with those monstrous looking eyes he had at the moment before grabbing the lynel’s head and slamming it into the ground; over and over again as the lynel cried out. You had to look away as flesh and blood scattered across the waters each time Sidon smashed it’s head into the ground before the lynel went quite. Slightly shaking in his grasp, not wanting to see the sight, you softly spoken out, “Sidon?” before Sidon turned and started to walk towards the open waters. “Your body can rot there for what you have done,” Sidon spoke when he came close to the shallow’s edge; not even looking back at the lynel when he spoke.

Helping you onto his back, you hung on as best as you could as Sidon jumped into the waters and rushed you to Zora’s Domain as fast as he could. But because of so much blood lost, you passed out through the middle of the trip up there.

Waking up three days later, you found yourself in your’s and Sidon’s bedroom with your wounds patched up; your arm wrapped in bandages and wooden stilts to hold it straight. Then you noticed an arm across your chest as you looked to your side to see a sleeping Sidon next to you. He looked tired; possibly having stayed up to watch you until he finally passed out himself next to you.

With what strength you had, you lifted your other arm up and start to softly pet his cheek to try and wake him up. Stirring and groaning for a second, Sidon finally open his eyes; seeing that they were back to normal. You gave a soft smile. “Hi,” you spoke weakly. Seeing you were awake, Sidon sat up and moved over slightly to rub his nose and forehead against yours; a common thing Zoras did to their love ones as it was their equivalent to kissing. 

“Hi,” Sidon spoke, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” you replied. “I know. Rest easy now. You’re safe my pearl,” Sidon spoke before laying back down next to you as he wrapped his arm back around you. Laying there, you felt sleep take hold of you again as you leaned your head against his chest.

A few days later you were somewhat back to normal health to be able to got outside your’s and Sidon’s bedroom; your arm was still splinted up though. Having wrapped a cloth around your neck to hold your arm up in a bent position, Sidon carried you around the domain as he did his usual routine; carrying you was hardly anything to him but some did give a few odd looks. Running into Link as he rode up on Epona, it seemed the hero and his horse were fine and Link apologized for what had happened. You weren’t mad at him; not really. Neither one of you were really prepared for what had happened. Both of you were just lucky Sidon had showed up. 

Finally taking a break in his office to do some paperwork, Sidon set you in his lap as he went to work filling out forms. Snuggling up close as he placed and arm under your splinted one, the movement of his breathing was comforting to you but a certain thought still had you troubled.

The way he looked. It had frighten you quite a bit for the memory to linger like this.

“Sidon,” you finally spoke up. “Hmm?” Sidon remarked, not even looking at you as he continued to work. “Can we talk about something?” you questioned.

Setting his quill down as he finished up what he was writing, Sidon looked down at you. “What is my pearl?” Sidon asked. “The other day...down at the river….with the lynel…what...was that?” You replied. Looking confused, Sidon asked, “What do you mean?” 

“The way you acted….I’ve never seen you like that. Sidon, I wasn’t sure if I should have been happy to see you...or scared for my life,” you replied.

Looking at you shocked, it took Sidon a minute to process what you meant before sadness rushed over his face. Leaning back in his chair, he turned his face away from you as he sighed; eyes half open before speaking.

“That...that is a side of me I wish you did not have to see. One of the servants told me you and Link had gone off to collect supplies for your potions but neither one of you had returned. It shouldn’t have taken you two too long to gather things so I got worried and decided to head down the river to see if I could spot you two. When I got close to the end of the river, I heard a scream. Your scream! I got terrified and swimming as fast as I could, I saw you over at the edge, the Lynel there, and your blood in water,” Sidon explained.

“My love, I could smell your blood. Taste it. It just...drove me over the edge. To show a darker side of me. And seeing the lynel over you, seeing you hurt, and then cry out for me, I just….reacted. Wanting nothing more to get rid of the beast that had harm you. Even if it meant becoming a beast myself. I did not care. It hurt you and I wanted it dead because of that,” Sidon continued before looking at you; eyes saddened and regretful. Ducking his head down, Sidon went silent for a while before giving a very chocked up, “I am so sorry for scaring you and letting you see me like that.”

Hearing this, you had to hold back tears of your own. Holding your other hand out to him, Sidon grabbed it quickly and softly rubbed his cheek against your palm; lifting his head back up for you to see the tears that had rolled down his beautiful face. 

Finally looking at you again, his eyes showed just how much he was hurt by letting you see him like that. Now tears running down your face, you sat up to take hold of his lips as you passionately kissed away his sorrow. Placing a hand through your hair, Sidon pushed you closer to deepen the kiss before you pulled away to say, “It’s okay. You came for me. Save me. That’s all that matters.”

Looking at you and pulling you into another kiss before breaking away, Sidon replied, “Let me promise you this My Pearl, My Love! That side me, you will only see in your protection. I will not let anything take you from me. Do you understand? Nothing! I will tear anything limp for limp to get to you and have you safely back in my arms. You are my heart, my world My Pearl! I would be lost without you. I love you so so much!”

Nodding, you reply, “I do. I love you with all my heart Sidon. I know you would never hurt me. I trust you that you won’t and will always come to my rescue when I need you,” before wrapping you other arm around him and hugging Sidon. Wrapping his arms around your back, you two stayed like that for a while before settling back down and letting him finish his work the day.

As you laid there in his arms, you drifted off to sleep as the attack and the fears fated off into distance memories.


End file.
